


Behind the Mask

by ScorpioGal



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGal/pseuds/ScorpioGal
Summary: Talior by day, Killer by night.  Eddie Gluskin is Colorado's most eligible bachelor and one of the best tailors in town.   Behind his charming personality, good looks and talents, is a man with a terrifyingly dark secret.  That is, until he meets 'the one'.  Can he control his urges or will he give in to them?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Second Gluskin fanfic. Got the idea as I was working on other one. Will be set in a completely different universe. So far, not many people have explored this yet. No scars, no mount massive, no 'operations'. He still gona be his usual self, just less insane  
> And less...... disgusting lol.  
> (Writing will be abit better since I'm not trying to recreate what happens in game.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any errors that I may have missed.

**Eddie**

"So, how are you today?" I ask the balding man in front of me

He says nothing but stares at me as I sit down across from him. There's a look in his eyes. A look at reminds me why I do the things I do. It satisfies me. Fills me with so much pleasure.

"Nothing to say, huh? I don't blame you. I've had a shitty day to."

"I hope you have been behaving yourself. Now, I don't wanna get mad at you. But if you have been misbehaving, then I'll need to. I'm sure you remember what happened the last time, don't you?"

He nods. "Well then. Need I say more?" He shakes his head.

"I know you still must be wondering why you are here. I know you know. We can resolve this if you give me what I want. That's not too much to ask now, is it?"

His gaze travels up with me as I stand. "So, shall we get started?"

**2 hours earlier**

Have you ever looked at the world around you? Like, really paid attention and looked? Something could look innocent - such as a pretty flower - on the outside but on the inside, it's deadly and filled with poison. Same exact thing with people. On the outside, someone could seem so friendly and cheerful but inside? They are toxic. A deranged monster but they can hide it well. Well enough to deter away nosy people. Whenever I see someone, I always wonder about them. Wonder who they are and wonder about what their story is. Look at your neigbour for example. Sure, he seems nice enough. Probably invites you in to his home for coffee. Probably sends you holiday and birthday cards. Helps you tidy your garden every bow and then. But really, how well do you know him. Behind closed doors, he could be a very different person. Perhaps even dangerous but you won't know because he's a master at deceiving. 

Wanna know the funny part? I'm one of those people. A charming gentlemen on the surface but inside, I'm a Monster. I have these "urges" that can strike anytime and once they do, it's nearly impossible to ignore them. They say monsters aren't born. That they are created. You see, I wasn't born the way I am. No, you can thank the other monsters that I call a family. The things I do aren't in anyway good. But what they did to me is much worse. They took away any innocence I had. Ruined my childhood so much that I don't think I can live a normal life. The flashbacks are common and when I have them, the aggression in me builds and I become violent. I made the mistake once of being too loud whenever the urges grew, which I then found myself commited for 5 years. They let me out on good behaviour. Really, that just means I didn't hurt anyone. Verbally? Yes. Physically? No. 

Now that I'm out and have been for 6 years, I'm sneaky. I have ways that don't get me caught and keep me a free man. For how much longer? I don't know but that won't stop me from having fun. 

"Another whiskey?" The female bartender asks, snapping me out of my own head.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"No problem, hun." She smiles, fetching me another drink.

Movement from my right catches my attention. A young girl with red hair sits on the still next to me, her chest uncomfortably on show in her tiny pink top and her eyes are glued to me. I give her a small smile and notd my head at her before turning back to the front, just as the bartender hands me another drink.

"Hi." The redhead says.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" She asks, biting her lip.

"Eddie."

"Hi, Eddie. I'm Natalie."

"Nice to meet you." I already want her to go away and leave me be. Not in the mood for any attention. I just wanna be left alone with my disturbing thoughts. That's not too much to ask, is it?

"So, why are you sat in a bar all by yourself?" She asks, leaning her right arm on the bar with her chin resting on her hand. 

"Just having a quiet night." I answer, taking a swig of my whisky. 

"Your wife not with you?"

"Don't have one."

"You single?" She asks, rising one of her eyebrows.

"Yep."

"How is that possible? You are gorgeous." She flirts. 

I roll my eyes and take another drink. "Thank you. That's...... nice of you to say." 

I'm surprised that I still get attention from young woman. Even at 46 years old I still got it. Though, I'd rather them atleast be over 25. I doubt Natalie is even 18 yet. And somehow, she has what looks to be vodka in her glass.

"Uhh..... are you even old enough to be drinking?" I ask.

"Fake ID. Plus my "assets". Bartender couldn't keep his eyes off them." She grins, gesturing to her chest. 

Of course. The perv couldn't keep his eyes away and served her. I'm struggling to keep my own eyes off her tits but not because I like them. It's like when you see a dead animal on the road. You don't wanna look but you can't keep your eyes off, no matter how much you try.

"I don't mind if you look." She giggles, inching closer to me. "So, you wanna get out of here?" She asks.

Jesus fucking Christ! I take one large swig and turn to her. "Darling, aren't I a little old for you? I'm old enough to be your father. I have a feeling that I am older than him."

"I don't mind. I like older guys." She flirts, playing with her hair.

The urge slowly creeps up on me. Her neck looks most appealing. So slender and soft. And easy to snap. Just enough room wrap my hands........ _No, no Eddie. She's not the one._ I shake those thoughts out of my mind and focus on getting her away form me. For her own good.

"Look, you are a very pretty young lady and I'm flattered but I'm sure there's plenty of guys your own age who'd love to get to know you." I say, turning on the charm.

"Yeah, no. I've already fooled around with most boys at high school but they don't satisfy me. I'm looking for a real man. Someone who really knows what he's doing." She says, playing with the collar on my coat.

The more she flirts, the more I wanna snap her neck as I fight to control the urge. She's not making it easy.

"I'll let you give it to me up the back." She whispers, making me choke on my drink.

Wiping my mouth and gently removing her hand from my coat, I smile at her. "Why don't you go home? Don't you have school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah but I don't care. I wanna hang out with you."

"Well again, I'm flattered, but I really would like to be left along."

On a sigh, she rolls her eyes. "Fine. Here." He grabs a napkin and a pen form her jeans pocket and proceedes to right her number on it. "Call me." She whispers into my ear before leaving. 

The second she's gone, I scrunch up the napkin. Why in the world would I call her? I've better things to be doing than run around with a 17 year old. I mean, would that be legal? Even though _she_ might be legal, I'd rather stick to woman my own age. I'm willing to bet that she will end up pregnant in the next few months. Most likely to someone older than her who was pervy enought to go along with her. I scoff and shake my head at what just happened. It's laughable., that's for sure.

An hour and 30 minutes pass by and I've grown bored and decide it's time to head home. I have something that needs taken care of. I leave some money on the bar then head out into the night air. I decided to walk to the bar since I don't live that far. It's a 10 minute drive but it's peaceful tonight and I needed a walk to clear my head. I bumped into my father this morning on my way to work and since then, I haven't stopped thinking about everything that happened. Was either that or do something I may or may not regret. 

I make it back home, put on the tv and catch up on the news. I wonder if a certain someone has made headlines.

_"....... Police are still on the look out Dr. Richard Kent who dissapeared from his home one week ago. Police still have no suspects nor any information on Kent's disappearance. It's suspected that this is a kidnapping as no blood was found in Kent's home. We will keep you updated in the weeks to come. In other news......."_

I turn off the tv and head down to the basement. Turning on the light, the naked man strapped to a chair squints trying to look up at me. His mouth is taped closed with duct tape, his legs and arms have been secured to the wooden chair. Such a marvellous sight. When his eyes find me, the fear oozes out from him. Time to have some fun.

**Present**

"Mmm m mm mm mmmm...." he says, trying to speak.

"Hm? Speak up! I can't hear you." I tease, removing my coat.

"MMM M MM MM MMMM...."

I rip the tape off his mouth and he yelps in pain. 

"Please! Just let me go!" He cries.

"Let you go? Now, why would I do that?"

"I'm begging you. Let me go!"

"Hmm, your begging. Most interesting." I say, putting on a black pair of latex gloves and pick up my trusty knife.

"Please!"He sobs.

"Tell me Richard, why are you here?" I ask.

"I don't fucking know! I don't even know you!"

"You better watch that tougne of yours. Things like that can get you in trouble." I tease, waving my knife in his face.

"Please sir, I have not done anything to you. Just let me go." He begs.

"That is true. But the same can't be said for the others can it?"

His brows knit together. "What?"

"Answer another question for me. What happend when she begged? Did you let her go?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Now now, Richard. Don't lie to me. I know exactly what you did. And I know you know what I'm talking about."

He shakes his head and my patience starts to wear thin. He's a tough one. He's been here a week and he's giving me nothing. I've already removed 2 fingers, a couple teeth and nailed his hands to the arms of the chair. He's resilient, I'll give him that. He's rather deal with the pain than admit. It's only gonna force me to do something very....... extreme. I wanted him to admit on his own but we can't always get what we want. He just needs some help is all.

I sit back down and cross my leg over the other, playing with my knife as I talk. "How old was she, Hmm? 16? 15? 13?........ 11?"

His breathing seems have picked up as his eyes widen. "I.....I..."

"Emily, I think her name was. You formed a romantic relationship with her mother. You took advantage and forced her in to a 'less romantic' one with you. Am I right?"

He shakes his head again. "Your talking bullshit!" He says through a shaky breath.

I can feel the frustration growing in me at his defiance. A part of me wants to kill him and move on with my day but that's too easy. I want him to admit what he done and endure the pain. So much more satisfying that way. I take a deep breath to try and control myself before speaking again. "How many more girls. A lot?"

He says nothing but hangs his head. I can feel his guilt. "Look at me." I growl.

He lifts his head and his eyes glistening slightly with tears. 

"Why?" I ask but again he says nothing.

I storm over to him and get in his face. "I swear to fucking god, I will keep you here all goddanm year is you don't tell me!" I snarl. "Why?" I ask again, more forceful.

"I don't know!" He sobs and lowers his head again. Of course He doesn't know. Do they ever?

"Look at me!" I bark and he snaps his head back up, tears streaming down his face.

"You know why you did it. You ruined their lives. You stole their innocence. It's people like you that make me do the things I do. People like you that made me the way I am. So admit it. Admit what you are. And I'll let you go. I promise." I growl. 

"Please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone! I beg you!" He cries, which only fuels the aggression in me.

"Admit it." I pry.

"Please!"

"Admit. It!" I growl through clenched teeth."

"No!"

I take another deep breath. "If you don't tell me what I want to hear, then I will remove that pathetic excuse you call a cock! I need to make sure you can't hurt any more girls!" I spit, making him recoil, his eyes widen in fear. 

"No, you won't." He whispers as he sobs.

"Think I'm bluffing?" I ask, placing my knife near his tiny pecker. Small whimpers escapes his mouth. "I'm only gona ask you one more time or I will cut. What are you?"

He says nothing but shakes violently, sweat and tears falling from his face. "Very well." I prepare to chop it off before he screams. 

"NO! No! Ok, I'll admit it." He cries. 

I stand upright and smirk at him. Lucky bastard gets to keep his manhood. "What are you?"

"I'm a child molester. I get off on having sex with little girls!" He cries.

And there it is. The satisfaction and pleasure. Not gonna lie, I do kind of love when they don't give in too some. It's more fun for me the longer I can make them suffer. Make a killing them much more satisfying. 

"Let me go, please." He sobs. 

"Ok." I smile

"Really?" 

"I promised I would, didn't I? I _never_ break my promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought and if I should continue with it :)


	2. Old Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava Cole. The good Samaritan, always helping those in need. Not s single bad bone in her body. All she wants in life is to find a nice man to settle down with. That's not much to ask, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, you will meet Ava. Who is the exact opposite sit of Eddie.  
> Also should mention, Im not romanticizing/sexualising Eddie in this, although it may seen like it in some parts.

**Ava**

Goddammit! My stupid blonde hair won't cooperate. Every style I put it in, it doesn't want to stay. I'm not even interested in fancy restraints but Lisa _insisted_ we go. I'm going out to dinner with her and her husband, Waylon whom I've not seen in 2 years. She got in touch with me a few days ago and arranged this dinner and I'm looking forward to it. Will be nice to catch up with them again. That is if my hair will do that I want it to. Fuck this! I give it a quick brush and leave it down. It'll have to do. I spray some vanilla scented perfume, grab my purse and coat before heading to my car and leave to meet them.

......

"Ava!" Lisa greets, standing from her table to give me a hug.

"Lisa. It's so good to see you again." I smile, hugging her back.

"Ava." Waylon smiles, opening his arms. 

"Hi Waylon." I give him a hug.

"You look lovely." He says.

"Thank you. How have you two been?" I ask as we sit round the table.

"We're great, thank you." Lisa smiles.

"And the boys?"

"They're good. They miss you. Keep asking when they can see Aunty Ava again."

"Awww. That's sweet. Would be nice to see them again. What about you Waylon? How's work?"

"It's been good. Just working away. And you? How's it been at the vet?" He asks.

"Amazing. Unfortunately, we did loose a poor soul a few days ago."

"Oh no! What happened?" Lisa asks.

"Little Ernie. 13 year old Beagle. He took ill and his health wasn't improving. Passed away."

"That's so sad. I hope he wasn't in too much pain."

"We tried to make him as comfortable as we could. He's up in doggy heaven now though."

We spent the next hour chatting, laughing and reminiscing about our childhoods. It still saddens me about poor Ernie. Such lovely boy. As sad as it is to loose one of the animals, I adore my job. I help look after the animals who are sick or pre/post operations. Not to mention, keeping there cages clean. We have a little dog called Rhea, a Jack Russell and she's just the cutest thing ever. She's always excited to see me. She has pretty bad problems in her leg and needs a couple operations. Still though, she never looses her spirit.

An hour passes by and me, Lisa and Waylon are heading out of the restaurant. 

"It was so good seeing you again, Ava." Lisa smiles, pulling me in for a hug.

"You to, Lisa."

She lets me go before Waylon wraps his arms around me. "Come over any time. You're always welcome. I'm sure the boys would love to see you." 

"Of course. Say hi to them for me. Take care." I say.

We say our final goodbyes, hug some more then we part ways and drive home. We haven't seen eachother for 2 years because of there jobs. They've been away on multiple business trips but Lisa said that they'll be staying put for a while which is good. I missed her. She asked me if I'm dating anyone yet but sadly not. I don't have much luck in the dating world and always attract assholes and weirdos. I'm not even sure why. I mean, surely I'm attractive enough. Right?

The drive home is eerie and the roads are dead. Normally, I don't mind this quiet but up until a few months ago, I've been on edge. According to the news and papers, a large number of people have gone missing, mostly women. Murder as none of the victims have been found alive. No one knows anything about the killer, only that it's a male. They've nicknamed him as "The Groom" because his female victims have been found dressed up as a bride along with some other gruesome details. Scary. Whenever I leave my apartment, I always make sure I have my mace and my rape alarm. Luckily, I haven't needed to use them and hopefully I won't. Shaking those disturbing thoughts from my innocent mind, I decide to stop at a store and pick up some ice cream and some other groceries. Cookie Dough ice cream sound like a good choice.

I make it to my apartment building and spy a familiar car. There's no mistaking who the bright red Ford Mustang belongs to. Oh, prey for me. Reluctantly, taking myself and my groceries out of my car, I head to my apartment.

"Ava, looking good." Jeremy smirks, leaning against the wall next to my front door.

"Jeremy. What are you doing here?"

"I dropped by but you were out."

"So you waited outside my apartment until I came back?"

"I didn't want to miss you." Be shrugs as if that's normal. Yeah...not creepy at all! "Where were you, anyway?" He asks.

"I went out to dinner with some friends."

"Close friends?" 

"Err...... I guess. Look, I'm pretty tired. I just wanna relax." I say, unlocking the door.

"I'm sure I can help you relax." He flirts, pushing off the wall to attempt follow me inside. I gently push him back, hoping he will take the hint to leave me. 

"Come on. I'll make you feel good." He says, going in for a kiss but I dodge his aim.

He frowns as he looks at me. Like if hurt him. Thank you for the offer, but I have work in the morning and I would really like an early night." Please just leave, I silently beg. 

He straightens up and turns to leave. Okay, that was surprisingly easy. I'd expected him to keep trying to get in my panties but apparently not. Without another word, he leaves, closing the door with a little force. I'm not sure what to think of how he acted. Should I be worried? Or is he just being childish? I went out with him once and that we sit. We didn't even kiss but I regret even agreeing to go out with him in the first place. Ever since, he won't leave me alone. Kinda making me uncomfortable. I don't know why he thinks I'm into him. As far as I know, I haven't lead him on or given him a reason for him to think I like him. He seems to far up his own ass and I'm not into guys like that. He tired using his wealth to get my affection but instead, it made him look desperate.

I shake my head and proceed to put away my groceries before getting changed into my pjs and settle down with a movie and my ice cream.

"Oh, there he is!" I smile as my darling kitty comes to greet me.

He's a 3 year old, snow white cat, called Theo. He rubs his little He a against my hand as he curls down on my lap, purring. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep on me. I adore him. Such a sweet cat. Someone brought him in to the vet when he was only a few months old. Some sicko dumped him outside and left him to pass. He was very malnourished when we first got him and the more time I nursed him, I grew attached and fell in love. And now, he's happy, healthy and content. 

My movie has finished and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open so probably time for bed. I turns the TV off, put away my ice cream and get ready for bed with Theo in towe. He settles on the bed next to me and we both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. May be some time between chapters as im not sure how to write this one. Hope u all like this verson of Eddie and new charactor, Ava. :)


End file.
